1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roof construction apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roof bucket holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to secure a bucket and other building materials relative to roof construction and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In roof repair and construction, various roof sealers, paints, building materials, and the like are required for use and particularly with peaked roofs, the support and securement of such building components are of awkward and cumbersome consideration. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization arranged to adjustably accommodate various building materials thereon. The prior art bucket holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,415 to Arnold setting forth a bracket structure to merely support a bail of an associated bucket thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,550 to Storey sets forth a paint bucket holder for mounting to a ladder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,565 to Whitmore sets forth a paint bucket holder for positioning relative to a roof member, wherein the apparatus includes magnetic base portions for securement to a ferrous metallic roof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved roof bucket holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.